Illusion of Love
by animekitten03
Summary: Prussia is tired of being pushed around and brushed off as a joke. He plans on seducing another country for power, in the process overthrowing them. He chooses none other than Russia. But when Prussia actually starts to love him, will he be able to confess his true intentions on time? Or will Russia find out and it already be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**My inspiration for the title came from the song Illusion by VNV Nation. The story 'Handcuffs' for a SvS fanfiction by Decafkitty on Y!Gallery also sort of inspired me.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia and it's characters.  
**

**Thank you for stopping by.**

* * *

Prussia sat in his room, tapping away at the desk with his pen. He needed to come up with a plan to become a country again. He was fed up with being treated like he wasn't important. So far the only plan that he could form in his head was to flirt with one of the country's and gain their trust and possibly love. Then, ask politely for a piece of their land. If he'd done his job correctly then the country would hand over their land without any further question. After this, he could overthrow them and take over the entire world. The only problem was that he couldn't think of a country that would be stupid enough to fall in love with him and not realize his true intentions. He thought that Italy would be a good target, but he seemed to hung up on his brother and plus, the Southern part hated him. Austria and Hungary were also out of the question, they both had their own "thing" with each other.

He sighed, "Man, this is hurting my awesome brain... who could fall into my trap?" He sat in his chair and thought for a moment before jumping up from his seat and smiling widely, he knew just the country for the job. A while back, during the Berlin Wall, he had kept another country company at his house... Russia. He wrote 'Project Russland' into one of his diaries. By God he was going to be a country again, and the most powerful one at that.

He believed that during his life at Russia's house, he had a bit of an affection for him. It could have been just because he was so lonely, but he could've sworn that it was more than that. He actually seemed to like him. _Love_ him even. Prussia thought it would only be appropriate to play with his heart strings. Russia was the perfect target and was also the largest country. "More land and power for me then," he said aloud to no one in particular but himself. The albino let out a laugh, this would be the best facade ever!

* * *

The next day, a world meeting was held. Prussia saw this a a huge opportunity to get closer to his new "love". So, he tagged along with Germany and Italy. When they got there, there wasn't really any place for him to sit. When he was demolished as a country, his chair was taken away. This made him frown a bit, and although Spain and France immediately came over to greet and talk with him, he still felt like they'd forgotten him. He couldn't explain why, he just felt this way. It was a nice gesture, nonetheless.

After he'd spotted a few spare, fold-away chairs, he dragged one over to Russia's spot and sat next to him. It was almost impossible to ignore all the stares that everyone was giving him, his brother included. They all must've thought that he lost his mind. Even if the stares were agonizing, he enjoyed the attention.

Russia looked down on him, he was generally confused. He thought that after Prussia was destroyed he'd never be able to see Gilbert again. Gilbert. This is what everyone had called Prussia since that day. They thought it no longer necessary to call him by the name of his country.

"What are you doing here?" Russia asked him, great curiousity in his voice.

Prussia smirked, time to initiate phase one... flirting. He leaned up and whispered into the Russian's ear, "I actually came here to see you~" Russia's eyes widened, "W-what?!"

Prussia's smirk got stronger, "That's right. I missed you so much... Russland."

* * *

Russia sat in his hotel room and thought about the events of that day. Everything seemed like a dream, but he knew it wasn't. He was awake, not asleep. Or at least as awake as a restless country could get.

He ran his fingers through his hair, _'Why was Gilbert doing all of this?'_

What he'd said and done made Russia both confused and happy. It was mixed up in his stomach and gave him butterflies, that still had ceased to stop since then. What exactly had happened?

Gilbert had not only sat next to him, but also said that he only came to the meeting to see him because he missed him. Then, he proceeded to give Russia small smiles when he happened to glance at him. His eyes looked seductive and wanting of something, Russia hadn't yet discovered what it was exactly. Did Gilbert _love_ him? He wasn't really good with this sort of thing.

He shook his head and decided to get some sleep, maybe things would become clearer in the morning.

* * *

Day two of the meeting, yet another chance for the young albino to get a grasp what he wanted.

Gilbert smiled all the way down to the meeting room, he was pleased to find that he now had a proper chair, he was unpleased that it wasn't next to Russia. Instead, it was next to Germany, where he would've liked it in other circumstances. If he wasn't yearning for power and new land.

He scooted his chair over to his new interest, bringing along his nameplate and placing it right next to Russia's. He smiled when he saw that it said 'Prussia' on it.

He woke up early, just for this purpose. If he did it while people were there then they may start to ask questions. The person who originally set up the chairs may ask a question or two, but Prussia would claim that it was how he found them set. He still wasn't free of the questions that might be asked after yesterday's events. He didn't know how to answer those questions, but he was certain that when the time came, his awesome mind would think of something sensible to tell them.

The next person to come into the room, much to his surprise, was Russia. He straightened his suit and smiled at the man who was slowly approaching. The Russian seemed cautious. He was aware that something was going on. Prussia wasn't acting like himself, that much was obvious. Gilbert took a deep breath, he'd have to put Russia's mind at ease and make him seem more comfortable with accepting Prussia as this new flirty person.

Russia sat next to him and looked accross the room, he arrived early because he couldn't sleep. His thoughts on the situation with Prussia wouldn't come to a halt for his tired mind to rest.

He nodded at the albino, "Good morning."

Prussia nodded back, "Um, Russia."

"Yes?" Russia raised a brow at him, he figured that Gilbert would continue to flirt with him, despite his past actions of being cold and passive toward him.

Prussia's smile was still plastered on his face, "Y'know... I was a little afraid to tell you all of that yesterday..."

Russia's voice caught in his throat as he was about to say something, Prussia? Admit he was afraid? Never! This was not like him at all!

His voice wavered as he delivered his next sentence, "Did- Did you mean everything that you said?"

Prussia inwardly frowned, he was coming onto him, "...Of course I did. I can't believe you pass up my awesome feelings like that!" That was it, add awesome into the sentence and it becomes more believable.

Russia was still wary of everything Prussia was saying. The question that followed just seemed to pour out of his mouth without him even realizing it, "Do you love me, then?"

Gilbert's eyes opened wide, did he really just ask that? He figured the best way to get his land was to not answer truthfully, but lie, "Yes, I do."

The Russian's heart fluttered, this was too much for him to take in all at one time. He liked Prussia since the first few days of having him live at his house. He always thought the Prussian hated him, and he probably did, up until now at least. Or so he thought.

Russia smiled, "I guess I return those feelings," he sighed, "When you first moved in with me, I'll admit that I didn't much like you. But, as time went on, I began to notice how... amazing you were. The way you did things intriged me. You should've been miserable and you probably were, but you never showed it. I liked that. It became my personal goal to break you. I came very close to achieving this, but when I saw your fire dying down. I just... I couldn't bring myself to destroy it. It's what made you who you are, and I realized then that I loved that about you. I realized that I was in love with you. I never knew that you could feel the same about a monster like me... Don't you remember? You called me that. A monster is all I was to you... I just wanted you to love me." His smile deflated with those last few sentences.

Prussia felt something flicker in his heart. Was it sympathy? No, he couldn't feel this for his former captor. He _hated_ Russia and that was why he was doing all of this to him. He would make him think that he loved him, take his land, then overpower him! That's how it would go... He would kill Russia. Gilbert bit the inside of his cheek, he was beginning to have second thoughts_. 'No, no way, I'm not some sappy person who simply falls in love with someone. I'm a fucking man! I can deal with this. I've killed many people before! Killing one nation won't hurt.' _This is what he told himself, but it still didn't ease his mind at how wrong this was. Killing someone was one thing, but playing with their heart, backstabbing them, and then killing them seemed low. Very, _very, _low.

Prussia gasped as Russia pulled him into a hug. He hesitated a bit but eventually hugged back. He felt Russia nuzzle into his neck and couldn't help but smile a bit.

His eyes wondered over to the door and, much to his horror, saw everyone standing in the doorway. Some were gaping with mouths wide open, a few were taking pictures, and others just stared. This was the worst possible thing that could've happened at this moment. Now there would definately be questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia pulled away from Russia and coughed awkwardly. He knew that if he said Russia had forced it upon him then his pride could be restored, but also in the process it may harm his chances with Russia. He knew that the best thing to do would be to keep his mouth shut and let whatever happen, happen.

Germany seemed to be the most shocked one out of the bunch and so of course was the first to ask the question that they all wanted to know, "What's going on here?"

Russia smiled uncouthly, "Well your brother and I..." His voice trailed off and he looked at the ceiling, "We're together now!"

Gilbert could almost feel the pain from the glare Germany was giving him. Since when did he agree to that!? Oh yeah, maybe when he "confessed his love" for Ivan. Isn't this what he wanted though? To get close to him and play with his heart? Of course it was, he felt no sympathy for a cold and heartless person like Russia... Although, Russia was neither of those things. He was kind enough to stop his torments and let Prussia return to his normal and arrogant self. Also, he had just admitted to being in love with him way back during the Berlin Wall. That wasn't something Gilbert was sure a "heartless" man was capable of.

He let out a small sigh and decided to go along with it, "That's right, bruder."

Russia glanced over at him, he expected the other to retaliate and deny everything. He tried to tell himself that nothing was wrong and that maybe Prussia was changing for him. Although he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It somehow made everything easier to deal with if he tried to rationalize Prussia's new personality this way.

Germany sighed, "Could you please keep it out of the meeting room?" Sure, he was shocked, but he was still the one who was self-appointed to keep everything in order. Gilbert sat back down in his chair and Russia followed suit. He folded his arms across his chest and watched as everyone else sat down in their assigned seats.

The rest of the meeting was full of the chaos it always seemed to have and not much got done. Germany raged at how they needed to keep on topic, France, America, and Britain fought, and everyone else was either talking to each other in their own personal conversations or were also fighting. Gilbert and Ivan continued to talk a lot about personal stuff. Gilbert got to learn what the huge nation had been up to the whole time he was gone from his house. And honestly, it wasn't much. He had been alone most of the time. This bit of information made Gilbert seriously reconsider everthing. He didn't even try to convince himself that he was way too awesome for any of this sympathy shit.

He looked at Ivan and grabbed his hand, "Your room..."

Ivan blushed but gripped back at Gilbert's hand as he led him to his hotel room. They were able to leave the room without much difficulty, everyone seemed to be caught up in their own business to notice anything going on around them.

Ivan tried to make small talk, but was unable to think of an exciting conversation to engage the albino in, so instead he just remained quiet.

Gilbert wasn't sure what exactly he was going to do in Ivan's room but he knew he had to do _something_. They couldn't just sit there and stare at each other. Gilbert thought to himself and finally came up with something… a date. He smiled at himself for the idea, but it made going to Ivan's room pointless.

"Um… Ivan?"

Ivan looked down at the albino, "Da?"

"I changed my mind. Let's go out on a date."

The Russian man chuckled softly, "Alright, but where?"

Gilbert closed his eyes, trying to think of anything, but nothing came to mind, "Just… anything. Take me anywhere."

Ivan thought; he wasn't really sure of what to do. He'd been to Germany, yes, but he wasn't sure of what there was to do for fun there. Gilbert should've known at least one thing to do. His grip on the albino's hand got a bit tighter, "How about we go for a walk?"

Prussia nodded and they headed outside into the cold streets. When Ivan saw Gilbert shivering a bit, he put his scarf around both of their necks and offered him a small smile. He took the smile and even gave one back.

* * *

They were an odd pair, one Germanic albino and one tall, violet-eyed Russian. Both males; holding hands. Prussia chuckled to himself as other couples, and straight ones at that, whispered and pointed at them. Ivan tried to ignore the people giving them looks of disapproval. It made him slightly angry that they could grasp the concept that two men could be in love, and he was certain that's what they were. In Gilbert's mind, however, the were bitter rivals; Yet all the information Ivan had given him about his life made him think that they could make it work as real lovers. He didn't quite know what he felt for Ivan. Sympathy? Empathy? Something was making his preset goal take a turn. The worst of it all, he thought, was how it didn't bother him anymore. He honestly didn't care if he felt this for Ivan now. Something had changed in him. For worse or for better, he couldn't decide. One pro of this is that he wouldn't be alone and to know that Ivan would always respect and love him even If he wasn't a powerful empire anymore. The con was that he'd never get to _be_ that strong he once was ever again.

He knew that if he went through with his original plan then he'd be seen as nothing but a backstabber. Respected maybe, but a backstabber none-the-less. Not to mention the utter shock and betrayal he'd find in Ivan's eyes when he overthrew him. This was the only problem, falling in love with Russia caused him to rethink everything.

He felt Ivan's warm hand in his own clench just a little tighter. The Russian knew that Gilbert was thinking deeply by the way his eyebrows were knitted together. It was cute, but it worried him a little.

"Prussia? What is wrong?"

The use of his country's name caught him off guard, "What is it?"

Ivan rubbed over Gilbert's knuckles with his thumb, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just…" he took a deep breath, "I'm just thinking."

Ivan leaned down and kissed Gilbert's cheek, smiling when he saw him blush, "Alright then."

The albino was taken aback by the Russian's affectionate gesture, "Why'd you do that for!?"

"Because I love you."

Ivan's reply make Gilbert shut up. He felt his cheeks burn a little hotter. Even if it was freezing outside, it felt like a million degrees to him.

* * *

They had walked to a small park and sat on a bench together, Ivan was fiddling his fingers together and Gilbert sat there watching him curiously, now it was his turn to wonder about Ivan's thoughts. Before he got the chance to ask, Ivan spoke, "Back at the meeting…. I told your brother that we were seeing each other," He lifted his head to meet eyes with Gilbert, "That wasn't entirely true, was it?"

Gilbert didn't answer him, he just kept sitting there in silence and looked into Ivan's eyes. He wasn't sure what track the Russian was on or what the point of his conversation was.

Ivan started to speak again, "I never got the chance to ask you what you wanted… So I'm doing it now. Gilbert, would you like to… make a pact." He waited for Gilbert to answer but it never came. He knew what he wanted. If he was going to ask for a relationship, he'd have to do it right, "I guess what I'm trying to ask is…. If you'll be mine…. Will you be my boyfriend?"

A smile graced Gilbert lips and no words were needed. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and hugged him. Yes, it was cheesy. No, he didn't give a shit. He just reminded himself that everything he did was awesome, including the corny stuff. All that mattered right now was them and their love

* * *

They reached the hotel around 9:00 P.M. Germany was waiting in the lobby for his brother to come home ever since he heard from the others that he left with Ivan. His brother could be so careless sometimes, it really worried him.

The pair came into the lobby laughing and holding hands as they did almost the entire day.

Ludwig glared at them sternly, "Gilbert!" He barked.

Gilbert sighed and looked his way, "What is it?"

The blonde met his gaze and spoke harshly, "Don't just leave the hotel like that! It's bad enough you left the meeting before it was through, but leaving the hotel when dusk was approaching?!"

"Calm down, West. I can take care of myself, and it's not like I was alone. I had Ivan."

Ivan had been standing awkwardly off to the side, listening in on their conversation.

"It's dangerous out there, Gilbert! You really think Ivan could have-"

The German was cut off by Ivan, "Excuse me but… If need be, I would've protected your brother with my life."

Ludwig sighed heavily, "You really have no idea what you're getting into, Russia. My brother can be a trouble maker. Being with him is not just some walk in the park!"

"I know… but I love him and I'm willing to do anything for him."

Gilbert looked up at his boyfriend, genuinely surprised by his words. Did Ivan really love him that much? Why couldn't he just be happy being his boyfriend? Why'd he keep contemplating whether or not to destroy him? The albino finally understood what he needed to do, just be happy. He realized that he'd rather be with Ivan and not have a country than to be the most powerful country and be alone.

'_Ah! What am I telling myself!? There's all that sappy shit again!'_ Gilbert couldn't help but shake this out of his mind. He was _too_ awesome. _Too damn awesome._ It killed him to be cocky and to love Ivan. Torn was the only way to put it.

Germany narrowed his eyes, "I know you may 'love' my brother, but he's still troublesome. You're bound to run into trouble sooner or later. Even the great Russia won't be able to handle it." He walked into the awaiting elevator and went to his floor, leaving the two alone in the lobby.

"Don't worry," Gilbert began, "He's just a little protective of me."

Ivan laughed, "A _little?_ Now that's an understatement."

Gilbert couldn't help but chuckle, "Okay, so maybe he's really protective of me. But who can blame him? He couldn't survive without his awesome brother."

"Sure, sure," Ivan said, leading him up the stairs.

"What? It's true!"

They reached the floor that Ivan was on, it was one floor above Gilbert's, "Do you maybe… want to spend the night in my room?"

Gilbert bit his lip and shook his head, he wasn't ready to move things along this fast, "Not tonight... Maybe tomorrow."

Ivan looked at him, "Tomorrow I have to leave back to Russia. Next meeting perhaps?"

Gilbert looked down at the ground, he'd completely forgotten that it was the last day of the meeting. He changed his mind suddenly, "Well since it's your last day then… yes. I'd like to sleep with you." After he said his sentence, he face-palmed. He told Ivan he'd sleep with him rather than spend the night. Ivan let out a small laugh, "Well then."

He unlocked and opened the door, letting Gilbert in first, locking the door when the two of them were inside.

Gilbert admired the room, _'__The bed's certainly big enough for both of us…'_

And what else they would do in that bed he wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert sighed, watching the other sleep as he wrote into his diary. While he was flipping to a new page, he saw the page he'd written on Russia. He stopped on it and read over it, "I can't do this to you…"

Ivan stirred a bit in his sleep, "What is it, Gilly?"

Gilbert ran his fingers through Ivan's hair, "Nothing, go back to sleep." It was 3:00 in the morning and tomorrow they'd have to make their sweet departure from each other. Who knows when they'd get the opportunity to be together again? Gilbert had planned on what to say, he'd ask for his cellphone number and bid his farewell, maybe even a goodbye kiss. It was no longer about the plan, but rather strengthening their relationship. He wasn't sure of what to do when they left each other's side. He thought about just going back to his regular life, but he'd already come so far.

The moon appeared full in the window of the hotel. The lights were off, but even so, the room was lit up. Everything was outlined in the careful glow of the moon. Ivan's hair appeared lighter, Gilbert thought. It made him look absolutely stunning. There was no way in hell he was just going to leave him. When morning came and Ivan packed up, so would Gilbert.

He went to sleep clutching onto the diary. Tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

Gilbert awoke to the sun beating down on his face. He hissed a little from the pain of the sun in his eyes. Then, he remembered his primary objective, "Russia!"

There was no answer as he looked around the empty hotel room, he must've already left. Gilbert pounced from the bed and out the door, down to the lobby. He looked around frantically, looking for any sign that the Russian was still there.

To his surprise, he saw a familiar pink scarf. There was Russia, at the breakfast bar, eating a fresh cream cheese bagel.

"Ivan!" Gilbert called out as he ran to the stool where the Russian sat.

Upon his arrival, he received an eyebrow raise and slight chuckle from Ivan. He returned Ivan's gaze with a harsh gaze and narrowed eyes, "What is it?"

Ivan pointed down at the albino's body. He noticed that he was only wearing and unbuttoned plain white dress shirt and boxers. His face lit up, it seemed that in the rush of trying to catch Russia, he completely forgot about changing.

Ivan was already dressed nicely and in his coat, his bags packed beside him. Gilbert blushed from the realization of his apparel. The Russian was still chuckling, "Silly Gil."

Gilbert smacked him lightly, "Shut up! I come down here to make sure you haven't left yet and this is the thanks I get."

Ivan stopped chuckling and took a bite of his bagel, "Why do you care if I left or not?"

Gilbert paused, and took a deep breath, "I'm going back to Russia with you."

The Russian popped the rest of the bagel into his mouth, simply shaking his head as he swallowed it down, "Nyet."

He couldn't believe what Ivan just told him. 'Nyet' Wasn't that Russian for 'no'? He was sure that the other would've said yes in a heartbeat, "Why can't I go?!"

The blonde studied Gilbert's facial features, he was clearly upset by what he said. It wasn't that Ivan didn't want Gilbert to go, he was just worried of what he'd say about his country, "It's too cold."

Gilbert grabbed Ivan's broad shoulders and shook him gently, but firm in his grasp, "I don't care! I want to leave with you!"

Ivan sighed and grabbed Gilbert's forearms, "Pack your bags, then." He thought to himself and tried to calculate how much money he was going to owe the hotel, plus another plane ticket.

The words Ivan had said made Gilbert ecstatic. He ran to the stairs, not bothering with the elevator as he figured he'd be quicker on his feet. He gasped for air as he pushed open the door to his hotel room. His stuff was barely unpacked in the first place, which made it much easier to collect all of his belongings. He figured his brother would call him, asking where he was when it was time for him to leave back to Germany. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at how he imagined Ludwig would react when he told him he was in Russia with Ivan; it brought glee to his previously troubled heart.

He struggled with his bags most of the way down the stairs which made him regret avoiding the elevator. He let out a breath of relief when he climbed down the last flight and reached the lobby where Russia was straightening his scarf.

"It took you long enough. You should've taken the elevator, would've been much quicker."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and zipped up his light jacket. "That's all you're wearing?" Ivan asked, "You realize that's not going to keep you warm in Russia."

Again, Gilbert rolled his eyes, "I am awesome. I'll be fine."

"Alright…"

* * *

They exited the airport and walked to Ivan's awaiting car, "Fuck, it's cold!" Gilbert spouted out as he held his shivering body.

Ivan sighed, taking off his scarf and wrapping it around Gilbert's pale neck, "Better?"

The kind gesture made Gilbert blush lightly. He buried his face into the scarf to cover his reddening face.

When they got inside the car, Ivan turned the heat on full blast. Gilbert smiled immediately at the warmth. Ivan noticed his smile and couldn't help but smiled himself. Was Gilbert's smile really all it took to make himself light up?

Gilbert continued to hug himself for warmth as he looked out the windows at the fresh snowfall. He couldn't deny it was beautiful. Why couldn't he notice before how beautiful Russia is?

They stopped in front of Ivan's house and Gilbert was first to step out of the car, immediately retreating back inside at the cold wind that brushed across his face. Ivan sighed and stepped out of the driver's seat, closing and locking the door behind him. He opened the car door for Gilbert, "The sooner we get inside, the sooner you can get warm again."

The offer was tempting, but Gilbert was stubborn. Ivan blinked at Gilbert's reluctance and took off his own coat, leaving himself exposed in only a sweater. He pulled Gilbert from the passenger seat and wrapped the coat around him, also closing the car door.

Gilbert looked down at the Russian's clothes on himself. He couldn't believe that Ivan would offer him his own clothing in exchange for the freezing cold.

"Hurry up, I'm freezing my ass off." Ivan ordered.

Gilbert was knocked out of his own trance and began to walk up the path to the large mansion. He watched as Ivan unlocked the door and was in even more shock when he let Gilbert enter first. Nobody had treated him with such kindness since Old Fritz.

Ivan closed and locked the door behind them, "Alright, now how about a fire?" He walked over to the fireplace and lit a warm fire. Gilbert stripped of the coat and scarf, hanging them up on the coat rack nailed to the wall next to the front door. The Prussian nation followed suit and knelt next to the fire where Ivan was.

The Russian gently grabbed Gilbert's hand and brought it to his lips, giving his knuckles a tender kiss. Gilbert watched him kiss his hand, figuring it was Ivan's way of showing affection. Ivan looked into Gilbert's eyes. His heart skipped a beat as he met Gilbert's gaze; it was no longer cold, but loving and slightly confused. He laid Gilbert back on the soft white rug, admiring the questioning look he was giving him. A soft kiss was placed on the albino's lips in deliverance to his unspoken question. This only made Gilbert's eyes widen in surprise. He slowly got used to the kiss and began to kiss Ivan back. The kiss began to heat up with each passing second. Ivan hovered over his body, pressing their groins together. Gilbert let out a moan into the kiss and could feel Ivan's lips curve in a smile. Ivan pulled away and looked at him, slight perspiration on his forehead from the level the kiss was brought to. In that moment, Gilbert knew they were going to take it all the way.

The entire night was filled with loving embraces, warm kisses, and Gilbert's moaning.

* * *

Gilbert woke up with an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. The person it belonged to spoke softly to him, "So you're finally awake?"

"Yes…" Suddenly, everything they did rushed back into Gilbert's mind. He felt his cheeks warm up.

Ivan gave the pale shoulder in front of him a soft kiss before standing up, "I'm going to go make us breakfast." He stood up and Gilbert could see every bit of his naked body, "Ivan your-! Put some pants on!"

The Russian looked down and chuckled, "That's not what you were telling me to do with my pants last night."

"We," Gilbert paused, "actually went all the way?" Ivan nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Gilbert with the image of his naked butt.

He looked down at his own body, Ivan's coat had found it's way on him again. He figured that Ivan wrapped it around him when they'd finished with their little "activity."

Gilbert stood up, draping the coat over his shoulders. It was a bit cold in the house now that the fire had gone out.

As Gilbert walked out of the living room, he noticed a long hallway. There were at least five doors on each side. Everyone's house was large enough to be considered a mansion, but Ivan's, he thought, was the largest of all the houses he'd been in. Thoughts of the taunting during the Berlin wall returned to him.

"That" he said aloud to himself, "Is where he used to torture me…" His thoughts were interrupted by Ivan calling him into the kitchen.

Ivan smiled at him, wearing only an apron. Of course it was better than what Gilbert was wearing: nothing.

Gilbert walked over to the table and sat down. Ivan brought him a plate full of pieces of bacon and some scrambled eggs. Gilbert smiled lightly at the food in front of him, "You finally learned how to cook."

Ivan raised a brow, "I've always known how to cook, Gil. What makes you say that?"

"When I used to live with you," the albino took a bite of the bacon, "You always made me cook for you. I guess this means you were just lazy."

The Russian sighed and sat down at the table with his own plate full of food, "It… wasn't either of those reasons," he poked at the eggs with his fork, "I did it because I liked waking up to your smiling face… It made me feel like we were a family. When you told me you liked me at the meeting, I hoped we could have that again. I promised to myself that I wouldn't treat you as badly as I did then. I used to think that the only way to get you to stay was to break your wings so you couldn't fly."

This little insight into Ivan's mind made Gilbert suddenly feel much worse about Project Russland and for even thinking it up. Ivan truly cared for him, wanted him, needed him. Gilbert had lied to get Ivan under his arms. Now it wasn't a lie, but then it was. Ivan went into this relationship thinking that Gilbert had loved him since the beginning. He'd have to tell him the truth, right now.

"Ivan, there's something I need to tell you-"

Gilbert's voice was cut off by the ring of the telephone. Ivan immediately stood up to get it, "Privet"

The German sighed as he listened to the other speak in his native tongue with the other on the phone. He finished the rest of his meal and decided to take a shower to clear his guilty conscience.

* * *

Ivan finished on the phone, it was his sisters calling in to check up on him. He looked around, trying to find Gilbert.

He walked into the bedroom they shared and called out his name, he was nowhere to be found.

"Where have you gotten to?" Ivan asked aloud.

'Maybe he's just exploring the house.' Ivan thought to himself. He looked at Gilbert's unpacked bags and walked over to them, "He sure didn't bring much." He lifted the bag but dropped it; it was much heavier than it looked. The bag's latch hit the floor and immediately the bag broke open, scattering the contents on the floor.

Ivan bit his lip, "Dammit!" He bent over and collected the stuff, carefully packing everything back into the bag. Then, something caught his eye. He read it out loud, "Project Russland?"


End file.
